I'm Coming Home
by WaffleNinja412
Summary: Raphaelfangirl4real and I wrote this together! (Warning: War and Death mentioned) A Story told through the letters between two brothers. Raphael is away fighting in a war and the brothers cope by sending letters back and forth. He swears to stay safe and return to his family...but not all things go according to plan. (Timeframe is 1940s but you can imagine whenever)


12-10-1941

Raphael,

How are you doing, bro? I already miss you and it's only been a few days! Has anything happened yet? Have you made any friends? I bet you have! You're the best person in the world, afterall! I wanna hear all about this stuff! Well, I gotta go now, can't be late for school. Stay safe! Love you!

-Mikey

1-3-1942

Mike,

Happy new years little guy! I gotta say, bro, you crack me up even when I'm no where near ya. You have no idea what it's like over here. I'm still in training, and this place is nuts! As for friends, I should have known you'd ask that. I met a couple guys who bunk near me, they're cool. No besties yet or whatever, but this isn't summer camp. It was really great to hear from you, though. I'm almost done with training, though, and the letters will take longer after I'm shipped out. The food here is nowhere near as good as yours, I'd give anything to eat a jellybean pizza right about now. Tell Leo and Don I said hi, and tell Dad not to worry. I can handle myself out here, even if training is brutal.

-Raphael Hamato

1-11-1942

Raph,

Happy new year to you too! And I'm super happy I made you laugh! I know you're doing amazing in training, and you'll be the best soldier ever, and everyone will wanna be your friend! And about the letters, that's fine, I understand. Oh! And I'll make sure to have some jellybean pizza ready for you when you finally come home! The WHOLE pizza, just for you! Leo says 'hey, bro' and Donnie says 'hey, and make sure you stay safe'! Dad says he misses you, we all miss you! Good luck with training, I know you can do it! Love you!

-Mikey

2-2-1942

Mike,

Would you look at all those twos! Sorry for the late letter, by the way. I got yours the day before we left training, and I'm writing this while I eat dinner. It's not much, because of the rations, you'd never last a day here with your stomach. Heh, things are getting kinda tense with all of us. Don't start that pizza yet, I still have almost two years to go out here. Man, I miss you guys a lot more than I thought I would have. I'll spare ya the messy details, but death feels a lot closer out here than it ever did back home. Not that I plan on dying or anything, it's just a different side of life. Anyway, tell Leo he's a dork for me and hide Donnie's glasses somewhere good. Tell dad that once I get home, I'll never complain about my dish night again. It's getting pretty dark though, wish my letter could be longer but today was long. Love you, squirt.

-Raph

2-9-1942

Raph,

I don't mind the late letters, bro, I'm just glad you're writing back! Donnie said you'd probably be too busy to write back for a really long time, but I'm gonna rub it in his face that he's not always right! Right after I steal and hide his glasses for you. I know the perfect spot, haha! Leo says you're knucklehead, and Dad says he's glad he won't have to fight with you about chores. And don't worry bro, you'll make it and be back home before you know it! We miss you so much and love you tons!

-Mikey

2-28-1942

Mikey,

Hope Donnie didn't mind losing those glasses too much. He was right, though. I got your letter two days ago but I've been waiting until I had enough time to write you a long one. You'd hate it here, Mikey. You're way too gentle to come out here, good thing you still need to finish school. And as for Dad fighting with me about dishes, when I get back I'll probably never argue again. Geez, this place is insane Mikey. Yesterday was insane, a bunch of the guys got injured and a few didn't make it. Heck, I should have gone back one more time to get them out of there! Ah well, they're on their way home now. Don't worry about me, I wasn't hurt that bad. We're all resting, today. Because of that stuff.

You've always been optimistic, little brother. That's what I like about you, even if it was super annoying. My friends all think you're hilarious, by the way. They read your last letter and thought it was great how willing you were to hide Don's glasses. They don't know you like I do, obviously. I keep a picture of all you guys in my pocket whenever we go out, like a good luck charm. It's worked so far, but we'll see.

You would not believe the reasons some of my friends came out here. Some of them got drafted, they're bitter and kind of annoying. But Spike and Casey and Me, we all wanted to come. Ain't nobody going to threaten my family and get away with it, you know that. Casey has a little sister and a Dad in brooklyn, but I still dunno why Spike came out here. He's kind of crazy, but he helped me save a couple guys yesterday when we were attacked. I'm writing you a novel here, aren't I? Ah well, gives me something to do other than eat this mystery meat stew and listen to Casey and Spike have a burping contest. It actually kinda helped to write this stuff down, little buddy. Casey got a camera in here, I'm sending you guys a picture of the three of us from a few weeks ago. Casey's on the left, Spike's on the right, and the person in the middle is your favorite brother.

-Raphael

3-8-1942

Raph,

I showed Don, Leo, and Dad the picture, which is awesome, by the way, and Leo says you still look like a dork, Donnie says he's glad you've made some pals, and Dad says it's great to see you're smiling. Which I totally agree with! Your smile is contagious! Oh, and tell Casey and Spike that they could never beat ME in a belching contest! I am the master!

And about all the sad stuff that happened, you know you could always talk to me about it. I'm happy that talking to me makes you feel better! I'm always here, bro! I may not understand everything that's going on and what it's like, but I'm all ears.

The guys and Dad and I are gonna frame your picture and put it up so we can see you every day! I can't wait to see you again when you get home, which I know you will. You're the strongest person I know!

Oh, school's going great, by the way! Well, I think it is. Some stuff I'm still confused with and Donnie has to help, but I'm really good with literature stuff!

Maybe in the next letter we'll be able to send a picture of us again! Double the luck! Love you, bro!

-Mikester

4-13-1942

MIKEY,

Today was incredible! Guess who's the greatest squad in our group? That's right! Me, Casey, and Spike, all the way! Sorry I took so long to reply to your letter, I only got it like...a few days ago and then things happened. Things have been pretty crazy over here, I don't know how much you guys have been hearing about what's going on. Maybe nothing, maybe everything. It doesn't matter though. You'll never guess where I am right now, though.

We're in a village in North Africa, Mike. somewhere in Libya. The people here are so poor, like, really, but they're happy! I've never seen anything like it, some of the kids around remind me of you. I can't believe I'm across an ocean from you, though. When I got your letter I could see you so clearly! All the little kids around here think we're the best thing since pizza was invented, but I have no idea if they've ever had pizza before. Which is a shame, really. They ask us what it's like to live in America, and I tell them a bunch of stories about you and the guys. The other day I ran across a group of them pretending they were us! They were acting out a story I told them about the time You ran away from home when we were kids, and how we all looked for you everywhere to find you asleep in a tree. It was funny, but also made me miss you guys a ton!

Things are A-okay over here, we got out of a few tight spots a few weeks back but nothing major. Remember how Donnie thought I'd be home missing a limb in two months? Tell him he was wrong, the worst injury I've gotten so far is a slug in the arm and a concussion. Anyway, we're leaving this village tomorrow to keep fighting so I wanted to send you this letter before it was too late. Tell the guys that they're like superheroes to these kids.

-Raphael Hamato

4-21-1942

Raph,

Told you, you were strong! You and your friends are the Super Squad now!

Everything you mentioned sounds AWESOME! I totally wanna travel there with you and Leo and Don when you get back home! That would be so cool! Did you tell those little kids about the time you fell out of a tree when you saw a bug? That's my favorite story! Hahaha!

I could imagine the smile on your face when I read your letter! And I feel like I'm right next to you whenever I see your picture!

I told Leo and Don about the kids and it totally made their day! Leo's kinda been down lately because he misses you I think. I think he feels guilty because he couldn't go with you. His arm is getting better by the way.

Donnie's been pretty down too. He pretty much stays in his room most of the day and does homework. He's kinda acting different too, like he gets angry and stuff… He might be getting picked on at school again… I dunno, but I'll be sure to take care of both the guys! I'll cheer them up like I always do! They both were really happy you're alright!

Oh yeah! We had a chance to take a picture for you! Dad's in the back, but you'd probably put that together. Leo's on the left, I had to make faces at him to make him smile a real smile. Donnie's on the right, he came home from school the other day with a bruised eye, but it's clearly almost gone now. And the adorable one in the middle is yours truly! My hair's grown out a bit since you left, which is super cool! By the time you get home, your little brother's gonna be popular with the ladies!

Love you tons!

-Mikey

5-7-1942

Mikey,

Tell Leo that no one blames him for what happened. And even if he's able to come...it's his choice. But tell him I want at least one of us to be able to take care of you guys, which means at least one of us has to stay alive.

Tell Donnie to borrow the t-shirt from my bottom drawer until I get back. Don't tell him I told you why, but when we were younger he always borrowed one of my shirts when he was getting picked on and it helped him out.

The picture is great! Your hair is getting kinda long, my hair isn't. Heh, but that's kind of a given isn't it. Things are going okay over here… but I might not get your reply for a while. Things are getting really tense. I'm okay, so are Casey and Spike, even though Casey had to take a few days break because he got a slug in the shoulder, but he's fine now.

I'm sending another picture me and the guys took. Spike Casey and Me are next to each other on one side of the group, Casey's the one making the weird face. He reminds me of you sometimes.

I've been here for a few months, a few months down out of twenty four. Not that I'd walk away, we have good days and bad days and I'm fighting for what I believe in, but I miss New York a lot. I guess I've been pretty down these past few days too, but for a different reason. One of the people in our group didn't make it out of one of the attacks… we weren't really close but he was a good guy. Anyway, tell the guys and Dad I love them. Love you too Mikey.

-Raph

5-24-1942

Raph,

I'm sorry you lost someone, I can't even imagine what it was like to deal with that. But, I do know that he probably wouldn't want you to feel sad for him. So, to cheer you up, I'm gonna send more pictures! I got one of Leo eating breakfast like a dork, another one of all of us, and two of the city. I'll have to get more film soon, that way I could take even more pictures! And the picture you sent is fantastic! Casey's face is priceless! Spike looks cool too! I'd like to actually meet your friends one day! We all could hang out and have so much fun!

Leo is still kinda down, but not as much as before. And Donnie seems more like himself now. I noticed he started wearing your shirts more often, even around the house. You probably don't mind though, right? Anyway, there's a new kid in my school, his name is Jason. I think he said he moved here from California. And I think he's my friend too! Which is awesome, because you know how not many people at school like me. So, everything is great over here I think!

Love you and see you in twenty four months!

-Mikey

7-4-1942

Mikester,

Happy Independence Day, little bro. But I dunno when you'll get this… yours took a long time to get here and I didn't get a chance to write until now. The past month and a half have been pretty scary. Bet you never thought I'd be scared, did you? There were a lot of injuries, I carried Casey out when he got a bum leg out there. He's still gettin' better, they're talking about sending him home, even though he hates that idea.

I'm glad things were going good for you, and I'm sorry I couldn't write to you before school got out. But I'm writing now, so I'll try to make it long. Spike says you seem like a cool dude too, just so you know.

The pictures you gave me are a little worn out, but they stay in my pocket at all times anyway. I swear it's like the shells just go around me, and the guys say it's thanks to you. I think I'm just good at dodgeball, but we'll see.

It would be fun to hang out with my friends and my brothers, but there's still about eighteen months to go and I honestly don't know what's gonna happen. Not to be a pessimist, but I'm starting to doubt those dodgeball abilities. Casey hadn't gotten too hurt this whole time, and now look at him. Half the guys who died were in great health, so anything can happen really.

Sorry Mike, I don't want you to worry about me. You just do you and be your amazing self, and I'll do me and try and stay alive. Man, sometimes I really wish I could be at home with you. But then I think about all the guys we've lost out here. They believed in this enough to die for it, so who am i to wanna give up? If there's any reason to keep fighting now, it's for them. Sorry for the late and pessimistic letter little guy. Love you all.

-Raph

7-24-1942

Raph,

Don't worry, bro. You'll make it. I know you will. And it's normal to be scared, we all are. That doesn't make you a wimp or anything you might be thinking.

Tell Casey I hope he's alright. I hope all of you guys are alright. And I don't mind the late letter, I'm just glad you wrote back, we were all getting kinda worried. Well… okay, more than worried, but I won't go into details because I don't wanna make you feel bad. It's not your fault. I got some more film for the camera, so I took a couple more pictures. There's one of me and Jason, and Leo took one of Dad and I messing around with the kitchen utensils. (I won the fork fight, by the way) and I also snuck a photo of Donnie talking to this girl from our school. It's the girl he's like since he was twelve, her name's April, I think. But I was a total secret spy and took the photo without Don knowing! And wow, he really needs some girl advice. He was a total dork, but April totally likes him!

JuSt keep your head up, bro! I know you'll make it home! Everyone says hi and we all miss you and believe in you. Love you, Raphie.

-Mikey

8-6-1942

Mike,

Oh man, it's been so long since you called me that nickname. Raphie. Heh, now Casey and Spike won't stop teasing me, but I don't mind. Casey's doing okay, he managed to tough it up and convince them to let him stay, even though he can't go out on patrols anymore or whatever. He'll get there eventually though.

Girl advice for Donnie...huh. To be honest, I don't know. It seems like forever ago when I was a kid in high school, even though I'm only a few years older than Donnie is. But based on what you said, he should just be himself. But also tell him to stay a virgin, because I'm not there to embarrass him by saying it myself.

You are a little optimist, aren't ya? Well, then I guess now is the time to tell you I'm writing this in the med tent. It's nothing bad, and I really wasn't gonna tell you, but reading your letter made me feel guilty. I'll spare you the details, but I'm way better off than some of the others, and I really only got hurt because I went back to help them. I know you guys will probably get irritated by me risking my life like that, but that's what I do now. I was careful, and no matter what you say I'll probably end up doing it again once this heals up. I'll be back on my feet within the week unless it gets infected, which is why my leg feels like it's been mummified in an attempt to keep stuff off the stitches.

That's the only detail you guys will get outta me, I don't want you to worry. Tell Leo that if he was here, most of the guys would be irritated because he's a natural leader and would boss people around, but also go back like I did and get himself hurt. You already know what to tell Donnie, and Casey's started reading over my shoulder as I write and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Tell Dad not to worry about me, I can handle this and more. The only way I'm coming home early is in a box or with something missing. On that happy note, love you guys a lot. Mikey, you're amazing. Leo you're a dork. Donnie, you better still be a virgin. Dad...you're a great dad.

-Love, Raph

8-19-1942

Raph,

Wow, do I have a lot to tell you. Okay, where do I start?

Donnie actually went on a date with April about two days before your letter came. Don't worry, he's still a virgin. You should have seen his face when I read your letter. It was priceless!

We hope you're alright, Leo is kinda mad at me I think, because I'm not gonna ask you for details. But he's more worried than mad, I can tell. But you don't wanna tell us any more specifics, so I won't ask. I just want to know that you're okay, and I don't want you to sugar coat anything. Tell me the truth, please.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I'm glad your friends are alright, and you too, and speaking of friends, I made some new ones! That kid Lucas that's in my class started hanging out with me and Jason, and then that popular kid, Bradford, is friends with us now too! And get this, Brad said I'm like, the coolest kid in school! So, everything's pretty great over here.

We miss you a lot, and love you so, so much!

-Mikey

8-30-1942

Mikey,

I'm okay. I told you in my last letter I was. It was just a little scratch, honest. I knew you guys would worry too much, and I'm sorry.

I'm glad the thing with the girl is working out for Donnie, but I hadn't thought of you reading the entire letter out loud to everyone. Guess I just didn't think about that, but I don't mind.

Things are going alright over here, but it feels like we aren't accomplishing anything sometimes. Every day we drill, we patrol, and sometimes we have to try harder to stay alive. But how will this stop the war? How will this bring peace? I don't get it. Not that I don't want to defend our country, but I understand what Dad meant when he said violence only leads to more violence. Ah well, people smarter than me are in charge.

All the guys say to tell you hi, they think it's cool how often I get letters from you. Some of them don't get any, and it kinda puts them down. So thanks for that, little brother.

As for details, I dunno. Everyday seems the same, but also way different. Like, one day we can be laughing and joking and goofing around while we eat lunch and the next day we can be hiding in foxholes trying not to get blown up. Bet you don't have to worry about that in high school huh?

I'm glad you're getting friends, I always did tell ya you were cool. As for me, a few of my pals got sent home last week… at least most of them did. A few of them weren't all there. Don't you guys worry about me, I have a good luck charm remember? I swear it's saved me about ten times that I can remember off the top of my head. Anyway, tell the guys that they're dorks and I love them. Tell Dad he's stressing too much, because he probably is. And Mike, keep your own head up. No matter what happens over here, you gotta remember that.

-Raph

9-11-1942

Raphie,

Keeping my head up is gonna be way harder than ever. Turns out I'm not the coolest guy in school… and Bradford's a total jerk. He invited me, Jason, and Lucas to hang out with him and the other popular kids yesterday. We thought it would be fun and so we went to that forest area in central park… as soon as we got there we got soaked with buckets of mud…. And other things… that looked like mud. Practically everyone from school was there and started laughing their butts off. Brad took a picture… he said I should send it to you so you could realize who you're fighting for is really worth….. I shouldn't have told him all about the letters and stuff…. But I just thought he was my friend, he was acting so nice up until then.

Anyway, Lucas nearly broke Brad's face, Jason ran away after yelling at me for talking him into going. And I ran home too. I didn't tell the guys or Dad what happened, I haven't even said anything to them at all. And that's a first for me.

I'm really sorry most of the letter is me telling you a sob story, but I just… you're really the only one I can talk to right now, even if it's not in person. I really miss you, Raphie, and I just want you to be home now. I'm sorry, I know you're trying to survive and don't need me whining to you, but…

Well, other than that whole thing, things are going fine. Donnie and April are a thing. Leo's not being a helicopter brother and hovering over us. Well, he wasn't. He's probably gonna be more worried now about me. I'm probably going to be suffocated by big brother-ness.

Sorry again, I just miss you so much and just wanna be able to hug you… Love you, Raphie.

-Mikey

9-25-1942

Michelangelo,

I broke three pencils before I calmed down enough to write this. Man, I'm sorry. Some people are just jerks, and we gotta live with it. But once this war is over, an entire group of buff guys is gonna show up at that guy's house and show him what we're actually fighting for. But one thing I know about you is that you're a good actor. He wants you to be upset, Mike. I know that's what everyone says, but as the guy who would pick on you all the time a while back, I can say it's true. He wants you to be ashamed, he wants you to feel like he's right. But he's not. Go to school with your head high, smile and be yourself. Just because no one understands you doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy.

On a side note, we were kind of in the same situation. I have never seen so much rain, and I have no clue where it all came from. The mud was so deep the heavier guys sank in to the middle of their calves, and it was like we'd just been carved from clay when we got back to camp from patrol. I'm telling you, I really miss our house. I stayed happy knowing that I'd get a letter from you soon, and then I did. All the guys say that you're amazing, they're all signing a paper right now for you to carry with you. And not just the guys in my rank….everyone in camp heard about you back in that village, and everyone wants you to be yourself. And hey, if yourself isn't a crazy maniac kid, that's okay.

I don't know what to tell you about the guys. If they know what happened yet, well, that's okay. But if not, well I would have done the same. Fight my own battles. That is not what you should do, Mikey. You're Not alone, so don't act like it.

And while I remember...your birthday is in four days isn't it? I'm sending a picture of something me and Casey put together during our free time, but since we aren't in America you only get a picture. I dunno when I'll be able to write again, so Happy Birthday. Love you tons.

-Raph

10-1-1942

Raph,

There's so much I wanna say! Alright, first things first, I told the guys and Dad what happened a few days after. I was pretty surprised when Leo didn't ask for specific details and stuff like he usually does when we're upset. He just hugged me and didn't say anything else, and then it turned into a huge group hug. And although you weren't in the hug physically, I knew you were still there. Jason and Lucas are still my friends, and I told them what you said, which helped a lot. Between you and me, we went to school but ditched before the first class started. Well, we did until Donnie noticed, then we were just acting like total wimps and walking through school with our heads down while the other kds called us names.

But, now, things are way better! Yesterday, after I got your letter and read it, I had to go to school. And me and my friends walked in there like we owned the place! And when Brad tried to tease me, I just smiled at him and said have a nice day. Then we left him there! You should've seen his face!

That was some of the best advice you've ever given me! And a lot of your advice is amazing! Anyway, onto the other things I wanted to say.

Thanks for the birthday present! That mud mural looked almost exactly like New York! It's awesome! And tell everyone thanks for being so nice, I've been carrying that paper around with me, and it makes me feel a lot better! It's like my lucky charm! Now we both have one!

And the last thing I wanted to say was that I love you and miss you so much, big bro! You're the best, Raphie!

-Mikey

10-22-1942

Mikey,

Hey that's great! When I told the guys everyone cheered, and then Zac, who was sleeping like a dork instead of eating, fell off his cot. I'm glad you got it figured out, Mikester. I really am.

Things are going okay over here, but I say that in every letter I send so that shouldn't be a surprise. We had some close scrapes yesterday, but we were mostly okay. A few bumps and bruises, but I'm used to that. Spike and Casey are still with us, which is saying something. We've been together for more than most squads, because usually someone doesn't make it. Casey says it's thanks to my good luck charm.

Speaking of Casey, he says that his sister might know you. Around the same time I got your last letter about those kids, he got one from her talking about a kid in the grade higher than her who was getting picked on. It was kinda spooky, actually. But the entire middle school also seems to be rooting for you, Mike. which is saying something, because that place was huge as well as crappy. So if you know a certain Katherine Jones, she has a crush on you. Just a tiny heads up from the battlefield.

Tell Leo that I found his soulmate here. One of the older guys is literally just like him, it's creepy. They even look the same! I swear the guy thinks he's some kind of supersoldier or something. In fact, we've started calling him Mom. That's where he's not like Leo, because he embraced it.

Tell Donnie that just because they're an item there is no excuse for any funny business, then wink or something I dunno.

Sorry if my letter is kind of random, it's hard to focus with this conclusion that I just realised i'm writing in pen dangit. Don't worry about that, I'm fine. Love you all and can't wait to hear from you again.

-Raph

11-11-1942

Dear Yoshi Hamato,

We find this unfortunate letter is required, that you must be told that your son, Raphael Hamato, is reported Missing In Action as of October Twenty Third. You are assured that as further information is received you will be contacted. Your distress during this period of anxiety is fully understood.

11-27-1942

Raphael,

We got a really weird letter today and I'm really, really scared. It said you're 'missing in action', and Donnie said that means no one knows where you are! AT ALL! I'm freaking out! You're not missing, right? You were just hiding like you said you guys had to do sometimes when there was trouble? And you'll see this letter when you get back to safety and you'll write back like you always do. I know you will.

But I'm still freaking out. Dad is crying, and he NEVER cries! And Leo's angry! And that's YOUR thing! And Donnie is just locked in your room! I don't know what to do, Raph! You gotta hurry and get back to that base thingy you guys stay at and hurry and write back so they know you're okay! No pressure, but also a lot of pressure!

Raph, you have to hurry, please. I'm really scared. I don't know what's gonna happen, and I think you really need to come home. I know you don't want to give up and 'wimp out' and stuff, but please. We need you here, we all do! Please just hurry, Raphie.

-Michelangelo

11-30-1942

Dear Raphael,

Mikey has been on our cases all week to write to you and convince you to come home. I'm not sure he knows what 'Missing In Action' usually means, but I don't have the heart to tell him that you aren't coming back. You went missing the day after your last letter, Raph. Your last letter was so happy, it was a little crazy. Though I have to acknowledge that it was mostly because you had a concussion, I want to think that it was your final goodbye to us. You wanted us to remember you like that, like you always were. A crazy suicidal maniac who had no self control.

This seems silly, but if you do end up getting this and you aren't dead… please come home. I missed you before this happened, we all did. Your letters let us know you were safe, but now we might never even see your face again and that scares me. It scares me a lot, and I know it scares the rest of us too. Leo's still being stubborn and refuses to let Mikey force him into writing, I think he feels guilty that he wasn't there for you. We've tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he'd just be in danger himself if he went out there with a bad arm, but he still seems upset. Mikey is refusing to accept that you are MIA, he thinks the letter was a mistake. I want it to be, but I know it isn't. I'm sorry Raph, we miss you a lot.

-Sincerely, Donatello.

12-7-1942

Little brother,

Mikey finally talked me into doing this, though he doesn't know I'm actually resorting to sending a letter to someone who's… gone.

I'm sorry, Raphael. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I always bossed you around all our lives. I'm sorry I always teased you about your fear of bugs. I'm sorry I never just listened and wasn't there to talk when you were mad and upset, I shouldn't have just started fights with you. I'm sorry I let you down, and that I'm a terrible big brother. I'm sorry I screwed up and got into that accident, I should have been paying attention to crossing the street instead of fighting about you wanting to join the war with me. If I would have been a better brother, none of this would be happening. You'd be here, you be safe.

It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, Raph. Just please come home, even though you'll never read this. Just please be okay and safe. I miss you, little bro.

And you're right, I am a dork. I've always been a dork, and a Dad Junior, and a helicopter brother. But, you were wrong about one thing. I'm not Fearless. I'm anything but Fearless. I'm so scared right now, my hands are shaking, because this is all so messed up, and all my fault.

Just, please be okay, even though that's probably impossible. And please come home. I really miss you, Raphael, and I love you so much.

-Leonardo

1-5-1943

Raph,

I gave you a long time to write back but you didn't. Are you okay? You have to be okay! Things have sucked over here for a long time and I don't understand why you haven't written back yet. You have to prove to Leo and Donnie and Dad that everything will be okay. And if you aren't able to write for some reason, maybe one of your friends could? Like if you're in a body cast or something. Just please please please don't be dead! Everyone thinks you're dead! This is so not cool, bro! Leo thinks he's a failure and Donnie never talks anymore, I just don't know what to do! You gotta be okay so you can give me advice on how to handle them, and so that they know you're alright.

Please please please just come home. If this is some kind of joke and you're gonna show up here one day without writing, that's okay! Just please get home soon! I know you've only been out for a year but who knows what could happen in another? What if you actually DO die? I'm so scared….Raph. Christmas sucked without you, Dad cried almost all day. I'm getting really really nervous, but I bet you're just in deep or something like last summer right? Send me a letter back as soon as you can!

-Mikey

3-11-1943

Raphie,

It's been two months since I last wrote to you, I was giving you time to write back, but you still haven't! I'm really scared, Raph! Why aren't you replying? Why are you ignoring me? You ARE just ignoring me, right? Yeah, you have to be. That's the only possible explanation. You are not dead. No way. No one knows what they're talking about. You're perfectly fine, well maybe not perfectly, but you are not dead. I know you're okay, you gotta be okay, Raph. and you have to come home. Please. I promise I won't be mad at you for being gone so long. I promise I won't annoy you or anything. Just please come home, Raphie.

-Mikey

7-9-1943

Raphael,

We had a memorial service for you today. This is the last letter I'm going to write you, because I know you aren't getting them, and you aren't gonna write back.

You lied to me, Raph! You promised you'd be safe! You said not to worry! But we did worry, and you weren't safe! You left us, Raph. not just for two years, you left us forever. And now I'm one brother short. It's been such a long time since we got the letter saying you were MIA, and nothing has happened to make me think you aren't dead. You haven't written back, you haven't come home, and you haven't been found.

You got blown to bits, Raph. That's what they think happened. Gone, just like that. Nothing left. You said you had a good luck charm, I thought you were good at dodgeball. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave ME? Nothing is ever going to be the same….but I guess that doesn't matter to you, because you're dead. I know it, Raph. But I still don't understand why you couldn't stay alive so you could come home. I want you home, Raph. I'm forgetting the sound of your voice….I just want to see you one more time so I can give you a big hug. But that can't happen because you left us. I don't know what I feel, but I think I might be mad. I AM mad. I'm mad at whoever killed you, I'm mad at whoever started this war, and I'm mad at you for letting yourself die out there. I'm sorry Raphie...I just don't understand.

-Mikey

11-13-1943

Dear Yoshi Hamato,

You will be beyond relieved to know that your son, Raphael Hamato, has been found and rescued. Raphael is no longer a POW and he is safe and sound and will be returning home soon.

11-13-1943

Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Dad,

I'm sorry. I am so sorry for putting you through that, and making you think I was gone. I never meant for this to happen, and I really am sorry.

The day after I sent my last letter, there was an attack. A bad one. A lot of people died on both sides, a lot were injured on both sides, and some of us were taken as Prisoner of War. I thought about you everyday, wishing I could write a letter from where I was. I can't even begin to describe what it was like, and I don't really want to. I didn't know how long I was a POW until I was rescued yesterday, it felt like a miracle. I didn't think I'd ever get out, because a lot of us didn't. It's raining today, I've never been so happy for rain. And I can't believe that I was there for almost a year. In some ways it felt like such a short time, and in others it felt like eternity.

I don't know if you've gotten any contact from people yet, but I'm okay and I'm coming home. Home. never thought I'd say that word again.

Again, I really am sorry for making you worry like that. Mike, I never wanted to lie to you, but I have something to confess. I lost your pictures. Sorry this paper has water marks all over it, I just don't like thinking about it.

Leo, you were never ever a failure. If anyone was a failure it was me. I could have done something, I SHOULD have done something. But I didn't, and now one of my best friends is gone. Spike was a POW as well, but he died before we got rescued. Rescued, huh. Never thought that would happen honestly. I'm coming home, though. And I cannot wait to see you guys again.

Donnie….I'm sorry I left you guys. I knew you'd miss me, but I also knew I had to do what was right. I don't regret coming out here, but I'm sure not going to regret coming home. I bet you guys all grew up a ton while I was gone, you're probably different. But then again, you might not recognise me either. I can't wait to see you back in New York, and I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again.

Dad. I'm okay, Dad. Don't worry about me, I'm okay. At least I will be. I'm sorry I put you through that, and I'm sorry that I couldn't do something. But I just couldn't, I wasn't strong enough.

Don't bother writing me back, I'd be home before it got here. I'll definitely be home by Christmas and maybe by Thanksgiving, and I can't wait to spend those with you dorks.

-Raphael Hamato

11-25-1943

Michelangelo stood on his tiptoes, trying to see above the side of the ship. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and his brothers were just as anxious beside him. Dad tried to seem composed, but he was obviously eager to see Raph again as well. The gangplank lowered, and people started to get off. Mikey's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for anyone that could be Raph. Most of the people wore army uniforms, and then Mikey saw him.

"There he is!" Mikey nearly screamed, pointing. Raphael leaned on another man's shoulder, who Mikey thought might be Casey from the pictures they'd seen. He was walking with a pronounced limp, but his green eyes were scanning the crowded dock earnestly, and then he saw Michelangelo jumping up and down, waving.

"Mikey wait-" but Mikey had already sprinted off as Raph stepped onto the dock, then threw himself onto his brother in a hug. Raph yelped softly in pain and Mikey blinked in surprise, backing away quickly.

"Sorry, Raph, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he apologized. Raph grimaced a bit, then grinned softly, stepping down the dock with Casey's help and then he pulled Mikey into a tight, one armed hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Raph whispered, burying his face in his little brother's hair. It took Mikey a moment to realize that Raphael was crying softly. Leo Donnie and Dad ran over, grabbing the two of them in a group hug. Raph clung tightly to them, shoulders shaking.

"Raph, Raph…" Leo gasped, blinking tears out of his own eyes. That was all he could seem to say, was his brother's name. "Raphael…"

"You're home!" Donnie said, Raph nodded without speaking, because if he did Mikey was pretty sure he'd start sobbing more.

"Raphael, I am proud of you." Dad said softly, rubbing Raph's thin shoulders gently. Raph lifted his head, dull green eyes gaining a bit of a sparkle as he smiled through his tears.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." he said softly, taking a shaky breath and limping over to embrace their father. "I-I was so scared…." he whispered. Dad hugged him back tightly, kissing the top of Raph's head softly. Mikey beamed, wiping the tears off his face. He could hardly believe it, Raph was actually home! Raphael sniffled and turned to smile at his brothers, taking in their images. "Mike… you got taller." he chuckled. Mikey smiled, skipping over close to Raphael again.

"Sure did!" he said happily, "I'm so glad you're home, Raph!"

"I am too." Raph said, rubbing the tears off his face and then taking a deep breath, surprisingly composed. "But let's stop causing a scene and get to the house, people are staring…" he glanced around and Mikey copied, but he didn't see many people. Then he realized. Raph was self conscious about how he'd changed…

"Let's go!" Mikey said enthusiastically, letting Raph lean on him as they walked toward home. "I owe you a jellybean Pizza!"

The End 


End file.
